


First night

by fanficshiddles



Series: Master Loki [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Master Loki, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Submissive OFC, Teasing, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles





	First night

Loki was sat on his bed, with his back against the headboard as he read a book. But he wasn’t paying attention to said book, as his little pet was doing her chores in his chambers. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she dusted everywhere and tidied up. He especially enjoyed watching her reaching up on her tiptoes to try and reach the higher shelves with the duster, always trying to please her Master to the best of her ability.

His mind trailed off, thinking back to that first night he had with her. After he picked her at the club…

  
_Amelia couldn’t stop trembling with a mixture of excitement and apprehension as Loki led her to the Bifrost site. He could tell she was scared, it was only natural and he would have been slightly concerned if she wasn’t._

_When the two reached the site, Loki slipped his arm around his new pet and pulled her in close to his body. He smirked as she let out a small gasp from the action and being so close to him, pressed against his firm body._

_‘Put your arms around me and hold tight. This may feel funny for your first time.’ Loki said softly yet firmly._

_She did as he said and slid her arms around him. He looked upwards and then suddenly the bright rainbow coloured bridge opened up and sucked them in. Amelia pressed her face into Loki’s chest to shield her eyes from the bright colours, as it was hurting her eyes._

_Loki kept looking to where they were going as he held on to her. When they arrived mere seconds later on Asgard, Amelia looked round and her eyes widened in awe._

_‘Welcome to your new home, pet.’ Loki grinned._

_As they crossed the Bifrost and made their way to the palace, Loki pointed out some of the important landmarks of the city. He rather enjoyed how she looked like a kid in an ice cream shop. He always forgot how magnificent Asgard really was, especially to a mortal._

_Amelia felt a little scared when the entered the palace. There were many Aesir soldiers marching about, they looked very intimidating._

_‘They will not harm you. On the contrary, they are here to protect us.’ Loki assured her as he could tell by her body language upon seeing them._

_Everyone bowed to their King when Loki passed by. Amelia wasn’t sure if that made her feel giddy or even more nervous. She was now the pet of a King. A God. She certainly hoped she could please him that night and he wouldn’t just chuck her out or send her back home._

_Loki took her straight to his quarters._

_‘This is the main living space. Through that door there is your chambers for now. Mine are through here.’ He motioned for her to follow him into his. When she entered she was again in awe._

_His room was lavished in emerald green and gold. It was obvious from the furniture that this was the King’s room. It was very grand._

_‘As my pet, I will provide for you and care for you. You shall not go without. However, in return along with your submission and utmost respect, I want you to keep my quarters clean and tidy on a daily basis unless I say otherwise. Do you understand?’ Loki said in a Domly tone that had her knees turning to complete jelly._

_‘Yes, Master. Thank you.’ Amelia nodded._

_Loki reached out and held her chin between his fingers. He took in her features on her face and smiled as her cheeks turned bright red from being under his intense gaze._

_‘I want to explore my new pet. Strip for me.’ Loki’s voice dropped huskily. He took a step backwards to watch._

_Amelia’s heart was pounding and her hands were shaking while she reached for the zip on her dress at her back. Taking a deep breath to give herself confidence, she let it slip down and it fell to her feet. She was unable to look at her new Master, for fear of seeing rejection in his eyes if he disapproved of her body._

_She kept her eyes downcast while she removed her bra, tights and knickers. Then she just stood stock still, anxiously shifting from foot to foot, still unable to look up at Loki._

_The sound of his heavy booted footsteps made her jump slightly as he stalked over to her and circled her, twice. He then stopped on front of her, causing his crotch area to be directly in her line of sight. And she saw that he was obviously aroused from the sizable bulge in his leather trousers, making her gulp._

_She found her chin being hooked by one of his long fingers and her head tilted upwards. Their eyes locked, both of them with a lustful look._

_‘It seems I picked well. Your beauty surpasses all other females I’ve ever laid eyes on.’ Loki purred._

_‘Th… Thank you, Master.’ Amelia squeaked, her stomach twisting delightfully at his comment._

_‘How experienced are you, have you lain with a man before?’ Loki questioned, trailing his finger down her neck, smiling as she shivered delightfully._

_‘I… I have done some stuff, Master. Such as, oral. I’ve been restrained, lightly. Been spanked. But I… I am, well… I am still a virgin.’ She stuttered out nervously._

_Loki was surprised at her admission, yet he felt his cock twitch at the mere thought. ‘Well, that is a delightful surprise.’ He grinned._

_‘You… You aren’t mad, Master?’ She questioned._

_‘Why would I be mad, pet? It means that with your little experience, I can shape you to be my perfect little one.’ Loki trailed his finger further down her body and brushed lightly across one of her already hardened nipples._

_Amelia held her breath when he walked around her and pressed his body against her back. He pressed his cheek against hers and slid his hands round the front of her body. Her heart was pounding against her chest and her entire body was trembling as Loki stroked across her stomach and sides, then gave attention to her breasts. His fingers teased and stroked over her nipples, making her whimper._

_‘Mmm. Very responsive.’ He purred approvingly._

_Teasingly he slid the tips of his fingers down her sides, her body involuntarily jerked and she let out a giggle, but she did her best to stay as still as possible._

_Loki smirked at her reaction. ‘Ticklish are we pet?’ His voice was mischievous._

_‘Yes… Master. I’m sorry.’ Amelia whimpered. Loki continued to trail his fingers up and down, keeping her wriggling as she tried so desperately not to move and to contain her giggles._

_Loki’s breath danced across the skin at the back of her neck as he spoke. ‘You will not apologise, pet. You are going to be such fun.’ He said wickedly, pressing a kiss on her neck that set her entire body alight._

_Placing one hand firmly across her stomach to hold her in place on front of him, he slid his other hand down between her legs and cupped her. He could feel the heat radiating off of her and the wetness against his hand already._

_‘My gods. You are positively dripping already. Aren’t you a delightful little thing?’ He cooed in pure delight._

_Amelia could do nothing but whimper and writhe in his grasp. His hand in her most intimate place, feeling so strong down there. She had been touched before, but it was nothing in comparison to what it was with Loki._

_Loki took his time and teased her, using her arousal to aid his finger on gliding across her clit in smooth motions. He alternated from just paying attention to her clit, to inserting a finger or two inside of her body. He took his time to explore, curling and twisting his digits as deep as they would go. She was so tight around him, he wasn’t sure if he was going to last long once he got his cock into her._

_It was the moment when he found that lovely spongy spot inside of her, the one that made her lose her mind as she trembled and moaned in pleasure. He kept dragging his fingers over it, making her body sag more and more while her legs turned to jelly._

_When he pressed his thumb down on her clit, two fingers still stroking inside of her, that was her undoing. But she still managed to cry out for permission first._

_‘PLEASE! PLEASE, MASTER CAN I COME?’ She screamed, unable to contain herself any longer._

_Loki pressed his lips against her, just below her earlobe, and he smirked wickedly. ‘You may.’_

_Amelia knew that even if he had denied her permission, there was no way she would have been able to hold off from the way his skilful fingers pushed her over the edge. He had to tighten his arm around her middle to support her from falling over._

_Once her body went entirely limp in his arms, he removed his hand from between her legs and carried her over to his bed. He placed her down on her back and crawled over the top of her, positioning himself between her legs and stroking her hair as her body and mind came back to him._

_‘Thank you, Master.’ She managed to get out, just. Her voice so small and mouse like._

_‘Good girl. It was deserved for being so well behaved for me so far.’ Loki praised and he saw the instant effect it had on her from the smile that spread on her face and the glow of her skin. Then again, the orgasm she just had might have had something to do with that too._

_Amelia didn’t get long to fully recover before Loki used his seidr to remove his armour. He was so desperate to take her, he didn’t have time to faff about with all the different layers and buckles. Amelia was slightly startled with his use of seidr, she could feel a slight hum from the green shimmer that appeared around him. But Loki leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips that soothed her._

_He didn’t give her a chance to look down at him, but she could certainly feel his length as it pressed up against her. He used one hand to guide the tip into her, spreading her lips wide open._

_Amelia started to pant over his lips as he started to push forwards, inch by agonising inch started to fill her up. She had never felt anything like it before._

_Loki took his time with his new pet. Letting her adjust once he was fully hilted inside her, though it was difficult for him with the way her tight, previously un-plundered body was squeezing the life out of him. Once he felt her muscles calm, he then started to move._

_The delightful little sounds that came from her mouth was music to his ears. The taste of her skin was delicious against his tongue as he licked and sucked on her neck and shoulders, his hips constantly moving against her._

_Amelia was completely lost in ecstasy. Noises were coming out but nothing made sense. All she could sense and feel was him. He was surrounding her completely, his body pinning her down as he rutted into her like a wild animal. His smell was heavenly and made her feel drowsy. His long hair tickled across her skin with each of his movements._

_Then there was his finale. When he came inside of her, he granted her permission to come at the same time. The feeling of him exploding within her, she was seeing stars. It was warm and made her feel even more full as he filled her, holding himself deep to make sure she took every drop._

_The two were panting and Loki gave her a sloppy, opened mouth kiss as he put more of his weight down on her. His tongue slid across hers a few times, teasing her. Then he paused and raised his head up slightly to look at her in the eye._

_Amelia trembled beneath him as he told her in the most erotic, growly voice of his. ‘You are mine now, little one. You live to obey and please me. Your body is no longer yours, your mind is no longer yours… Your entire being belongs to me.’_


End file.
